Various types of overhead cranes may be useful for material handling. Overhead cranes may traverse along fixed rails that may be arranged within a building (or other structure), external to the building (or other structure), or a combination thereof. The fixed rails may be connected to the building or may be a separate frame configured for the overhead crane.
Runway cranes are types of overhead cranes that move/traverse along fixed rails. Runway cranes may carry a trolley and hoist used for material handling. In certain instances, it may be desirable to allow for the runway crane to move/traverse outside the bounds of the fixed rails to which the runway crane is originally arranged.